Forbitten love
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: Jenny and two other vampire hunters come to D.C to get their revenge. But what happens When Jenny falls for the enemy? If you want the sad ending go to chap 6 if you want happy
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: this was inspired by RUMad? Thanks for your help and for giving me the confidents to write this story even though a probably won't do it justice. It's AU but I wanted to write it. Please tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the NCIS characters, I'm just borrowing them.**

Chapter 1

Her father and his father before him had spent most of their lives hunting vampires. When she was a little girl her father would tell her stories about all the vampires he had killed. He would also tell her stories about one vampire in particular.

He would prey on the innocent people of Washington D.C. Her father had tried many times to hunt and kill this one vampire in particular. But the last time he hadn't come back.

Jenny had killed many vampires and was given her first silver dagger when she was six. Her father had told her that stabbing a vampire in the heart with a silver dagger was the only way of killing them and so far that seemed to be true.

Jenny had met two other vampire hunters while hunting. They had decided to stick together as three would be better than one.

They had moved into a three bed apartment in D.C. They would hunt down the vampire if it was the last thing they did. Jenny was doing it out of revenge for her father. Hollis Mann had been a vampire hunter ever since her husband was been murdered four years ago by a vampire and she wanted revenge for him no matter if the vampire she was killing had killed him or not. Margaret Allison hart wanted to kill vampires as she didn't think they belonged on the earth as they were demonic creatures that don't belong.

Jenny had chosen the bedroom overlooking Anacostia Park. Her father had told her that it was where the vampire often hunted at night. She looked out the window, a picture of her father in her hand. "I'll get him for you daddy" she whispered.

TBC

Authors note: Do you want a tragic sad ending or a fluffy happy ending. Tell me in your review XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2

He just stood there in the shadows watching as his only real competition was being hunted down by the three huntresses. He wasn't going to help him as he was the competition but also he hadn't helped when he needed the help. So he just stayed standing in the shadows.

The women backed the vampire in to a corner. The vampire turned "Oh look the Shepard and her flock" he said with a toothy grin. He really thought he stood a chance of surviving even though it was three against one.

"Nice joke Tobias, any last words" Jenny said grasping her dagger more firmly. Then Tobias lunged at her. His lifeless body lay on top over her. Jenny removed the silver blade from the vampire's heart and pushed the body off of her. Hollis helped her up while Margret dragged the body and dumped it in a ditch and covered it up.

"How are you going to explain that to the drycleaners" Margret asked pointing to Jenny's blood stained trench coat and black t-shirt. The women just laughed.

Hollis and Margret started to walk off but Jenny stood for a moment looking at the woods surrounding her. She had the feeling she was being watched. She was. The person in the shadows just stared at her. He couldn't help it. He recognised the name Shepard but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Jenny, are you coming?" The women in front with the blond hair called back to the red-head.

"Yeah" the read head yelled in response. She took one last glance around then with a shrug of her shoulders walked towards the others.

Once he was sure they were long gone. He emerged from the shadows. He stood were she had stood moments ago and then the name came to him. This meant revenge.

Once Jenny was back at the apartment she took a shower to wash the blood physically and mentally off her hands. Of course it worked physically but never mentally. She was always haunted by the faces of the vampires she had killed but then she just thought of her father and how she swore she would get revenge for him.

As she dried her hair Jenny looked across the park and had a feeling, a feeling that tonight would be her night for revenge. She grabbed a clean lot of black clothes and picked up a clean dagger and headed to the door.

"Hey, were you going?" Margret asked as Jenny passed the kitchen were Margret was standing.

"I…uh I'm going out I'll be back later" and with that Jenny left to get her revenge.

**TBC**

**please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author notes: Thank you for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3

Jenny walked towards the park. She felt like she was being watched, and she was. The man from earlier was watching her every move.

Jenny went deeper into the park and the deeper she went the more she could sense him.

The feeling got really strong so she pulled out one of her silver daggers. She stopped where they had cornered Tobias earlier that day.

That is when she heard a rustling in the bushes she turned to the moving bush and a lost cat ran out. She breathed a sigh of relief.

She turned and almost fell on top of the tall figure next to her. She took a step back and looked the man up and down.

He wore baggy Jeans and a black t-shirt. He was well toned and tall and had salt and pepper hair that was just begging her to run her hands through but what got her attention most were his eyes. They were a light almost clear blue and they seemed to be able to look straight down into her soul.

He looked at the red-head for a while. She had long legs fiery red hair that he loved and her eyes they sparkled like emeralds.

She looked at him more closely then realised he must be a vampire who killed her father he was just how he had described him. Then he was the enemy how could she even begin to think about him like that.

He realised she was the huntress that he couldn't help but look at earlier with the last name that he recognised.

She didn't know what possessed her but she lunged at him. He was very strong but somehow she managed to pin him to the ground and had her dagger right above his heart.

"Give me one good reason why you should kill me know" the vampire said trying to talk himself out of getting killed.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't, you killed my father" she said with tears in her eyes.

"He killed my wife and daughter" The vampire said.

Jenny was in shock she knew he killed vampires but didn't think he would kill a wife and daughter even if they were vampires. Jenny was so shocked that she released a bit of her grip on his wrists. It was enough to make him flip her over and know he had his chance of revenge.

But then he realise as he looked into her eyes, that he had got his revenge years ago when he killed her father and there was something else about her but he didn't know what, it was something telling him that he didn't want to kill her and that she was more than just a Vampire hunter that wanted revenge, she was something else.

She looked into his eyes, she could see pain, confusion and something else could that be lust?

The Vampire stood up and then helped her up. "Go home" The vampire said.

Jenny looked at him confused "What, so you're not going to kill me, suck my blood or whatever it is you do?" Jenny said.

"I haven't done any of those things since your father" the vampire said. Then he disappeared into the darkness.

Jenny walked back to her apartment being more courteous than before. She thought he could jump out an attack her at any time but he didn't. Jenny entered the apartment and her two roommates came to her.

"What happened to you did you get attacked" Hollis asked looking at Jenny's torn jacket.

"No, I got it stuck on a branch or something" Jenny said going to her room. Hollis followed.

"Look I'm just going to go to bed so night" Jenny said wanting her friend to go away.

The Vampire with the attractive eyes lay under the stars when he got a sudden flash of the future. It was him and the red-head locked in a passionate kiss and then he biting her neck and then a loud scream. He hated it when it happened, often got glimpses of the future to come. He shook his head and resumed looking up to the stars.

**Review please.**

**Do you want the sad or the happy ending, please tell me.**

**Sorry it write short chapters and it took me a while to update but I have been really into my other story "High school isn't easy" so I have been writing for that but I'm going to try and focus on this story. Rambling sorry. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author notes: thanks for the reviews and thank you RUMad for the inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4

What did his vision mean? Was he going to see her again? Did he want to see her again?

His head felt like it was going to explode. He was so confused. He wanted to see the red-head again and his vision told him he would but it also told him something life changing would happen.

Jenny hadn't slept at all. Why didn't the vampire kill her and a better question was why couldn't she bring herself to kill him? Jenny went to her on suit and went to the sink and splashed some water in to her face. She was drying her face with her towel when there was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Hey Jen, are you ok" Hollis asked from the other side of the door.

Jenny put the towel down then opened the bedroom door "yeah, I'm fine" She said with a smile.

The two women walked into the kitchen and Jenny poured her and Hollis a cup of coffee. "What have you got planned today?" Hollis asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'm going to go shopping for a new black trench coat as my last one got ruined"

Hollis nodded "Me and Margaret will probably go shopping for food, your welcome to join us"

Jenny shook her head she wanted to be alone to clear her head and wanted to go over the events of last night in her head.

A mug of coffee and one ibuprofen later Jenny was walking around the shopping mall looking for a new trench coat. So far she hadn't found anything.

She was walking around, when she sensed him, she had the feeling in her gut that he was near and it was getting stronger.

Jenny felt someone appear next to her in a flash. She turned and almost jumped out of her skin. She reached for one of her blades that was hidden in her boot.

"You really want to do that here with loads of people around" he said staring right into her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked her tone icy.

"I wanted to get some coffee with you" he said innocently

"What, you…you tried to kill me last night but didn't and now you want to get coffee, I don't even know your name" Jenny said trying to keep her voice low.

"If you get coffee with me I'll explain" he said taking one of her arms and walking with her to the nearest coffee shop.

They both ordered black coffee then sat down at a table in the corner of the coffee shop.

They both took a sip of their coffees at the same time. "Coffee's good" the vampire said licking his lip.

"I thought you would prefer blood" Jenny said only half joking.

"I haven't drunk blood in any shape or form since my wife and daughter died" He said keeping his voice low.

Jenny nodded then asked "What's your name?"

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs and yours"

"Jenny Shepard"

Jethro nodded. There was a long silence until He said "Why didn't you kill me yesterday, I mean you had the opportunity why not take it?"

"Why didn't you kill me?" Jenny asked trying to avoid answering that question. To be honest she didn't know why she hadn't killed him. That's what worried her.

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours" Jethro said taking another sip of his coffee.

"I don't know, I was in a state of shock, I mean I never expected to be told that my father killed your wife and daughter, I mean I don't usually thin of vampires as people with family's and lives" Jenny said and Jethro could see sorrow in her eyes.

"Were not animals, we are people; we have jobs and families just like you normal people" Jethro said resisting the urge to hold her hands in his.

"I know that now" Jenny said suddenly getting interested in her coffee cup.

"I couldn't kill you because…because I had this gut feeling that I shouldn't and then…" Jethro said stuttering a little and then stopped all together.

"Yeah, and then?" Jenny said wonting him to say more.

"You will think I'm crazy but us vampires… we… we get visions about the future and you… you were my future" he said finally getting it off his chest. Now he just had to wait to see if she would believe him.

**TBC**

**So what did you think? Review please. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author notes: thanks for the reviews and keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

Chapter 5

"What" Jenny said very confused.

"I knew you wouldn't believe" Jethro said getting up to leave when he felt a hand on his arm.

"I believe you" Jenny said looking at him with her green emerald eyes that haunted his mind so. "I don't know why I just do…it's like a gut feeling" She said as Jethro sat down.

Jenny and Jethro were now holding hands and looking into each other's eyes and telling them things about themselves. They didn't even notice the time go by. They had now been at the coffee shop for over an hour.

"Have to go, the others will worry about where I have gotten to and I don't want them to find us together" Jenny said standing up and getting ready to leave.

"Why can't they find us together surely they won't know I'm a vampire" Jethro said not wanting Jenny to leave.

"We have like a six sense, they will know and they will kill you" Jenny said putting a hand on his cheek and he put his hand on top of hers.

"Will we see each other again" Jenny asked

"My vision's tell me we will most defiantly see each other again" Jethro said really not wanting her to go but there was nothing he could she was already gone.

Jethro went back to his little house on the edge of town while Jenny went back to her flat.

"Where were you we were getting worried" Margret said as Jenny walked into the flat and passed the lounge were she had been sitting.

"Oh, I told Holly, I went to the mall to get a trench coat" Jenny said pouring her-self some coffee.

"She told me, but what took you so long, were supposed to go out in about two hours, we have to get the vampire I can feel it were going to get him, we have to" Margret said her voice turning creepy at the end. Jenny could almost see the vengeance rising in Margret's eyes.

"Oh, tonight, come on let's stay in another night a mean the vampires been waiting for a hundred and twenty three years to be killed what's one day" Jenny said whishing she could warn Jethro about them coming.

"Yeah I guess" the raven haired girl said returning her attention back to the TV.

So to Jenny's delight her and her two friends staid in. Well Jenny staid in until the two fell asleep.

She managed to get out of the flat without either of them knowing, she was impressed.

She walked into the park where she had first met him the night before. She was sitting on one of the benches when a blur went past and someone appeared next to her. She looked at the person. It was Jethro.

"I have come to warn you that… me and the others are going out tomorrow night hunting and…they are both determined to not stop until y…you…" Jenny was interrupted by Jethro speaking and putting one of his hands on top of hers.

"Until I'm dead" He said with a weak smile.

"You have to leave, get away from here, I can't stop them from following their sense they, will find you" Jenny said scared for the man in front of her. She didn't even know why but every time she thought about him (which had been a lot since the night she had met him) or when she met him last night and earlier today and even right now she had butterflies in her stomach.

"I'll try and get away, but at some point I'm going to get tired of running and when that day comes…" he was cut off

"I'll be right there beside you" Jenny said squeezing his hand.

Jethro met Jenny in a passionate kiss. When the need for air was to strong they rested their foreheads together both panting for breath.

"I have to go" Jenny said and was about to walk away when she realised he hadn't let go of her hand so she couldn't walk away.

"Run with me" Jethro said looking into her eyes.

"What?" Jenny asked knowing what he meant. Just she couldn't believe what he was suggesting.

"Run away with me, me and you leave all this behind and get away start somewhere new" Jethro said with hope in his eyes.

"I have only known you for just over twenty four hours and you want be to give up everything to be with you?" Jenny asked it coming out more icily than she had intended.

"Yeah, I am" Jethro said moving closer to him.

"Why me, out of everyone on this planted why me" Jenny said looking into his eyes and finding something she wasn't expecting. Love

"Because you were the one in my vision and even though I have only known you for just over twenty four hours, I'm falling in love with you" Jethro said know holding Jenny tightly in his arms. Jenny put her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly.

"When do we run?" Jenny asked with a smile.

"As soon as possible" Jethro said grinning ear to ear.

"I'll meet you here at about four in the morning" Jenny said and Jethro cocked his head questioning her. "I still need my beauty sleep" Jenny said yawning.

Jethro let the love of his life walk away happier than ever before.

Unbeknownst to them the raven haired women and blond bimbo had followed the red-head and watched everything.

TBC

**So what do you think? There is only about two or three chapters left. I still haven't decided sad or happy ending. The sad one will be great but I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Decisions, decisions.**


	6. sad ending

**Author notes:**** This is the sad ending if you want to read the happy one go to the next chapter.**** But you can always read both. Happy reading and don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6

Margret and Hollis ran back to the apartment and with the help of some short cuts they got back a couple of minutes before the red-head.

They threw their jackets and shoes into their rooms before jumping in to their beds and acted as if they had never moved.

Jenny slowly shut the door and crept to her bedroom to catch her beauty sleep. No that Jethro thought she needed it.

He went back to his small house and began to pack some belongings. Not that he had many. He couldn't wait to start his new life with a woman he was very deeply in love with.

Jenny woke up at three in the morning so she would have time to pack before beginning her new life.

She grabbed a duffel bag from the back of her wardrobe and grabbed some clothes and some other items she didn't want to leave behind. She changed into a pair of comfy jeans and t-shirt. Then Jenny walked out of the apartment.

Jethro put the stuff he needed in the back of his truck then headed to the park.

As soon as Margret and Hollis heard the door shut behind Jenny they sprang into action. They changed into dark clothing. Margret was looking forward to what they were about to do. Hollis didn't want to hurt Jenny.

"Margret I don't want to hurt Jenny, for all we know she is trapping the vampire" Hollis said while Margret chose what dagger's to take.

"If killing her is the only way of getting to the vampire then we have to" Margret said picking up a dagger and handing it to the blond. Hollis took a deep breath.

Meanwhile…

Jethro sat on the bench looking down at his feet and twiddling with his thumbs. Jenny walked into the park and her heart skipped a beat when she saw him, his blue eyes shining in the rising sun, the light capturing his face making him look more handsome than ever. She stood taking the man in until he turned and looked at her and a smile over took his face.

She smiled back then she slowly walked towards him. Jethro got off the bench and met her half way.

"I didn't think you would come" He said cupping her cheek in his hand. Jenny smiled and looked into his eyes and saw the love.

"I…I have been thinking" Jenny said taking one of his hands in hers and sitting on the bench.

"What?" Jethro said worried that she had changed her mind. But the reassuring squeeze of his hand put that thought out of the window.

"I want you to change me" Jenny said gripping his hand tightly waiting to hear his response.

"Really?" Jethro said and Jenny just nodded "If I change you there is no going back" Jethro continued.

"I know" Jenny said fully aware of how important the decision she was making was.

"If that's what you want" Jethro said standing up. Jenny nodded before standing up and following him.

They went deep into the woods and walked until they were far away from the park and the town. "Are you sure" He asked stopping and hugging her.

"Yes" Jenny said not hesitating.

Jethro kissed the top of her head. Then they both knelt on the ground. Jethro kissed her lightly on the lips and whispered in to her ear. "Are you sure you want to be a vampire?" Jethro asked one last time. Jenny nodded "More than anything".

With that Jethro began kissing Jenny's neck before revealing his fangs and biting her neck, changing her life forever.

Jenny felt a burning pain then and heard him whispering soothing words into her ear before she blacked out altogether.

Jethro held Jenny until she woke minutes later. "You're now a Vampire" Jethro said with a loving smile. "How do you feel?" He asked helping her sit up.

"Um a little dizzy other than that the same, do I look any different?" Jenny said touching her face then flexing her muscles.

"No, you still look the same old human I met two days ago" Jethro said looking at her she didn't look different but she seemed different.

"I'm a Vampire now, you're stuck with me forever" Jenny teased standing up with help for Jethro.

"I'm ok with that" Jethro said before kissing her on the lips.

They stood for a moment before Jethro pulled away. Jenny looked at him with concern.

"I sense your friends coming" Jethro said looking at her. She could see the panic in his eyes.

Jenny made a quick decision "You go and I'll make them leave and when they do I'll meet you".

"I can't leave you" Jethro said tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I'll be ok, please go" Jenny said with a smile.

"I love you" Jethro said then kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too" Jenny said before Jethro disappeared deeper into the woods.

Jenny stood for a moment until her two friends emerged from the bushes.

"Hey, I can't believe I lost him" Jenny said trying to make it seem liked she had been tracking him down.

"Oh that's a shame" Margret said her hand going to one of her daggers and pointing it at Jenny.

"Why are you pointing that at me?" Jenny asked trying to act innocent.

"We saw you with him" Hollis said grabbing one of her daggers.

"With who"

"Don't play stupid with us" Hollis said viscously.

"We are supposed to kill them not fall in love with them" Margret said

"He's not a monster he is a human, he has feelings" Jenny said defending the man she loved. Margret just rolled her eyes and gripped her dagger more.

Jethro was running as fast as he could, hoping Jenny was ok. He stopped running when he felt a sharp pain in his heart. Then the noise came just like his vision. A scream.

He ran back to where he had left Jenny moments ago.

He saw Margret and Hollis standing and looking at something on the ground and then that's when he saw it.

Jenny's lifeless body covered in blood and a dagger in her heart.

Jethro didn't know what came over him. He came out of the bushes and stood glaring at the two women.

The women turned around. The dark haired women smirked. The blond just stood there looking very worried.

"You're a little outnumbered aren't you" Margret said with a smirk.

Jethro just punched her in the face and she felt to the ground then she pulled out one of her daggers. Hollis was in a state of shock.

Jethro managed to turn the dagger so it was aiming at Margret then he whispered in her ear "this is for the women I love" before driving the dagger through her heart.

Jethro got off of Margret's now dead body and turned to Hollis who was cowering in the corner. "Leave and never speak of this or come back here again" Hollis nodded then ran for her life.

Jethro knelt down beside Jenny's dead body and a tear fell from his eye. "It's my entire fault" Jethro said kissing her head.

Jethro slid the dagger out of her lifeless body before kissing her once more on the lips.

He then drove the dagger into his own heart his body falling next to Jenny's their hands resting on top of each other.

It is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all.

The end

**So what did you think? If you didn't like this ending you can read they happier ending in the next chapter.**


	7. Happier ending

**Author notes: This has the same begging but a happier ending than the previous ending, I couldn't make my mind up. Please review. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6

Margret and Hollis ran back to the apartment and with the help of some short cuts they got back a couple of minutes before the red-head.

They threw their jackets and shoes into their rooms before jumping in to their beds and acted as if they had never moved.

Jenny slowly shut the door and crept to her bedroom to catch her beauty sleep. No that Jethro thought she needed it.

He went back to his small house and began to pack some belongings. Not that he had many. He couldn't wait to start his new life with a woman he was very deeply in love with.

Jenny woke up at three in the morning so she would have time to pack before beginning her new life.

She grabbed a duffel bag from the back of her wardrobe and grabbed some clothes and some other items she didn't want to leave behind. She changed into a pair of comfy jeans and t-shirt. Then Jenny walked out of the apartment.

Jethro put the stuff he needed in the back of his truck then headed to the park.

As soon as Margret and Hollis heard the door shut behind Jenny they sprang into action. They changed into dark clothing. Margret was looking forward to what they were about to do. Hollis didn't want to hurt Jenny.

"Margret I don't want to hurt Jenny, for all we know she is trapping the vampire" Hollis said while Margret chose what dagger's to take.

"If killing her is the only way of getting to the vampire then we have to" Margret said picking up a dagger and handing it to the blond. Hollis took a deep breath.

Meanwhile…

Jethro sat on the bench looking down at his feet and twiddling with his thumbs. Jenny walked into the park and her heart skipped a beat when she saw him, his blue eyes shining in the rising sun, the light capturing his face making him look more handsome than ever. She stood taking the man in until he turned and looked at her and a smile over took his face.

She smiled back then she slowly walked towards him. Jethro got off the bench and met her half way.

"I can't believe you came" Jethro said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You didn't want me to come" Jenny said pretending to be hurt.

"Of course I did" Jethro said before kissing her softly.

Jenny couldn't help but smile. She had never been so in love.

"You ready to go" Jethro asked as Jenny took a look around.

"You ok" Jethro asked sensing that Jenny had her mind on something else.

"I have this feeling like I was followed" Jenny said. Then she heard a car pull up. Jenny knew who it was. "I'll take care of them. You go and I'll meet you later" Jenny said and Jethro kissed her on the cheek before disappearing into the woods.

"Well, well, well fornication with the enemy" Margret said playing with one of her daggers.

"You don't understand I love him" Jenny said feeling nervous.

"How can you love him he is a monster he doesn't belong they are viscous blood sucking creatures" Hollis said her hands nearing her dagger concealed at her waist.

"He's not he is a man" Jenny said defending him.

Margret and Hollis looked at each other before laughing. Jenny glared at them both then brought out two of her daggers.

"I don't want kill you" Jenny said eyeing the two women.

"That's a shame because we want to kill you" Margret said before lunging at the red head.

Jethro heard the scream just like his vision. He hurried back hoping it wasn't Jenny who screamed.

Jethro saw Margret and Hollis kneeling over something. It was only when he got closer did he realise what it was. He saw her red curls mixed with blood on her chest.

He flashed back to when he had seen Shannon and Kelly dead on the floor.

Jethro was brought from his thoughts by Margret pushing him to the ground.

Jethro was so much stronger than her so managed to flip her over so he was on top of her and before he registered what he was doing he squeezed down on her neck and with a snap broke it. Jethro turned to Hollis with vengeance in his eyes.

"Get away from here and don't tell anyone about any of this ever" Jethro said and Hollis ran for her life tears already running down her cheek.

Jethro sat Knelt down next to Jenny's dead body. "Oh, Jen" he said kissing the top of her head. He pulled the dagger out of her chest. Then he remembered that he still had a chance to save her. He kissed her neck before revealing his fangs and piercing her skin changing her from human to Vampire forever.

Jenny's eye's opened minutes later while she took a deep breath. "I love y…" was all she could say before his lips claimed hers and then he picked her up and spinning her around. They both laughed.

From then on they lived their new lives together and as long as they were together they were happy.

The end

**So what did you think? Please review and tell me.**


End file.
